Cardiac Caress
(DLC) |artist = Sweat Invaders |year = 2012 |dlc = January 18, 2012 (3'') |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Light Blue |gc = Magenta |pictos = 84 |nowc = CardiacCaress }}'"Cardiac Caress"' by Sweat Invaders is featured in as a DLC. It is only playable on the Xbox 360 however following the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel in January 2019. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is female. She has short, dark blue hair with a pink headband. She wears a turquoise and green jacket with yoga pants. The pants have a green stripe on both legs. She wears a pair of light blue running shoes with white laces and green decorations. Background The background is a jogging path with many moving pigeons, some benches, many trees and some rays from the sun shining down behind the coach. On the Xbox 360 version, the sun rays are over the coach, while on Wii they come from both sides of the screen and they are less bright. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves' in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Lower your arms. Gold Move 3: Make a circle in the air downwards. Gold Move 4: Lean your body backwards and throw your arms up. Cardiaccaress gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Cardiaccaress gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Cardiaccaress gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Cardiaccaress gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Cardiaccaress gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Cardiaccaress gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashup: * Run the Show Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Jogger's Balance * Jog 'N' Snap * Step It Out Trivia * This is the sister routine of Beat Match Until I’m Blue, as she wears the same shaped outfit and the layout of the background is the same. The only two differences are that the colors and lengths of their hair are different. * In the coach extraction, the reflection of the background can still be seen on the bubble the coach appears in. * The title of this song is a play on the medical term . * The shop for the Wii version of shows the square exposing all of the coach s body, rather than from the knees up. Gallery Game Files Cardiaccarresssqa.png|''Cardiac Caress'' CardiacCaress_shopthing.png|''Cardiac Caress'' (Wii Shop Square) In-Game Screenshots cardiaccaress jd3 menu wii.png|''Cardiac Caress'' on the menu (Wii) Cardiaccaress jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Promotional Images Cardiaccaress promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 JD3_DLC_Screenshot_CardiacCaress_Wii_480p_02-550x309.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Others Cardiaccaress background.jpeg|Background Videos Official Music Video Sweat Invaders - Cardiac Caress Teasers Cardiac Caress - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Cardiac Caress - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Cardiac Caress - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Extractions Cardiac Caress - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:Cardiac Caress es:Cardiac Caress Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs by Sweat Invaders Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Warm Up